


Nooner or Later

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-03
Updated: 2002-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Nooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Nooner or Later**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Spoilers:** This is kind of odd because the story is set in Season 1, but you may recognize some things from Season 3, so let’s just say everything to be safe!  
**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Christine was kind enough to ask me to write a CJ/Toby companion piece to her wonderful series, "The Unconventional Universe." The stars of her group of stories are Josh and Donna, who are sneaking around and enjoying a blissful relationship (an Amy-free universe, hooray!). In the story, "Windowless Closet," the two discover a basement hideaway that’s perfect for "adventures." Turns out, as our story opens, they’re not the only West Wingers who’ve discovered this Shangri-La!

Special thanks to Christine who encouraged me to write this story, and to Shelley, who offered encouragement and her usual superb editing skills. 

"What did you tell Carol," he asked, nuzzling that sweet spot at the base of her neck. 

"Hmmmm, that I’m going out to lunch...a long lunch." 

"How did you explain the quilt?" Toby asked glancing down at the worn leather couch now covered with a bright patchwork quilt. 

"I’m having it dry cleaned," CJ murmured, loosening his tie. 

"Good idea," he said, slowly untucking her silk shell from her skirt. The matching jacket was already on the floor, swiftly joined by a red and blue striped tie. 

"They don’t call me the spin doctor for nothing," she chuckled. "What did you tell Ginger?" 

"I have to wait at my apartment for a plumber." 

"Plumber? That’s the best you could come up with?" she laughed softly. 

"What can I say. I’m not as creative as you....I’m more of a hands-on kind of guy," he muttered, snaking his hand under the shell and deftly unsnapping her lace-covered bra. 

************************************* 

"Did you hear that?" 

He was dozing, spooned behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, a small smile on his lips. He tried to focus. 

She sat up, clutching the quilt around her. 

"I don’t hear anything." Tugging her back into his arms, he nipped gently at her neck, "Just a few more minutes," he pleaded, snuggling back down. 

"That!" She pushed up on one elbow. "Did you hear someone giggle? I thought I heard a woman laughing." 

He listened for a moment. He shook his head and again pulled her back down. She turned and nestled in the crook of his arm. 

"You’re sure nobody else knows about this place?" she asked nervously. 

"I only found it by mistake. I was looking for a tunnel to the Old Executive Office Building and stumbled down this hall by mistake." 

"The tunnel’s on the other side...but if the executive staff ever needs a secret hideout..."she mused. 

"Yeah. We could have a secret password or something to get in," he chuckled. "In the meantime, this can be our secret hideaway." 

"There are four other doors down this hall. How do you know there aren’t other couples sneaking around just like we are?" she challenged him with a smile. 

"With the crowd we work with?" he answered, shaking his head. "I can’t see it." 

"Well, I’d hate to think we’re all planning to take vows of chastity for the next four years," she said thoughtfully. 

"Eight years if we’re lucky, and I’m not planning that at all," he said , kissing her ear and letting his hands start to roam. 

She moaned softly. "I bet Ron Butterfield knows about this room." 

Toby pulled back and looked at her quizzically. 

"I’m just saying that he’s got to know every nook and cranny of this place, and who’s to say he hasn’t taken Margaret along when he’s checking things out?" 

"Margaret," he squeaked. 

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You didn’t know? Lots of women are suckers for those strong, silent cop types." 

He shook his head in disbelief, then glanced at her with a hint of doubt clearly on his face. 

She laughed quietly and murmured, "I’ve always preferred men with facial hair, although...," she paused, checking her shoulders, "the beard burn is a little hard to disguise." 

"Anyone else I don’t know about?" he asked, now curious. 

"Not that I know of...you don’t think that Sam would bring his hooker..." 

"Call girl," Toby corrected 

"...his call girl friend down here, do you? That’s a scandal I don’t think we could survive." 

"No. He’s not *that* naive. But maybe the President and First Lady have discovered these couches," he posed, running his fingers down her bare arm. 

"Now that’s an image that will be burned in my brain. How do you expect me to face him this afternoon before senior staff?" she asked, swatting his arm. She got a strange look on her face. 

"What?" He asked, turning her chin so she was facing him. 

"You don’t think it’s Josh down here, do you? I mean I saw him heading towards the stairs when I went to the ladies room before sneaking away." 

"Don’t be silly. He’s not even dating anyone now, unless..." 

"Unless what?" 

"Unless he’s gotten back together with Mandy and they don’t want anyone to know," he offered. 

She gasped. "If he ever ends up with a woman like that again, can we just take him out and shoot him?" 

"Who else could it be?" 

"Donna?" she suggested tentatively. 

"God I hope not. All we would need right now is a sex scandal," Toby said firmly. 

"Maybe in a few years," she said thoughtfully. 

"Like after re-election?" he said calmly. 

"Yeah, I could spin it then. Great American love story...." 

"Well you are the best spin doctor I’ve ever met," he said, slipping his hand behind her head and pulling her close for a kiss. "But I’m tired of talking about other people’s sex lives," he grinned. "I just got beeped and the plumber says he’s going to be late." 


End file.
